


***

by Leo_blaugrana



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_blaugrana/pseuds/Leo_blaugrana





	***

In the borders of the Elven land, Mirkwood ,among the trees, Faerveren (joyous spirit) made a decision that kinda changed his life.  
He was guiding the human merchants who were crossing their land and their last destination was in fact The Wooden Palace in Inyelean- located in the north-west side of Mirkwood forest and Faerverens home- to deliver a few goods to the Elven lord.   
After arriving at the palace, Faerveren went to give reports to his father and also to tell him of his decision. Lord Hinnoron was surprised but accepted it nonetheless; his son loved the nature and always desired to see all the world and it's wonders, for he was still a very young elf and a cheerful one. The only condition was that it would be his last journey on his own, because he had important duties at home and was needed there.   
After saying farewell to his family and his betrothed Raela (or Lindalótë -soft flower- as he called her) they started the journey.   
It took a month and a half to finally reach the cold lands in the far north. They had visited many places and towns on their way, selling their goods and buying more. Despite the fact that he was rather knowledgeable, as any elf is, Faerveren learned a lot on the road. They even visited the Iron Hills and Faerveren got to visit a few Dwarves out of their stronghold and city; The Merchants had a good trade with them.  
They started their journey back home as soon as the goods were sold and their destination was fulfilled.   
The Elves seperated from the merchants and Faerveren continued on with his two guards. On the road back, they were attacked by a troop of goblins and Semi-Orcs who were also called Half-breeds. They were the spawn of both Orc and Human, with less strength but more intelligence and thus, more cruel. The most important advantage that they had over the other dark creatures was that they could walk in daylight easier.   
Faerveren was captured at the order of the captain because he sensed leadreship in him and the rest of his companions were killed.   
They took him to Gundabad, an ancient fortress which was a temporary camp of the army of the evil creatures at the time being.  
He spent two weeks chained inside the dark stronghold, occasionally being given a little food and water by a captured (or rather enslaved) man who had been there for a month . His name was Eadmund and he was charged to see that the elf survived; A difficult task, given how weak Faerveren had become from all the starvation and tortures, away from light and nature. The Orcs and their likes hated Elves with a passion and did as much as they could to make the young elf suffer; both physically and of his soul.   
He would have been killed on the order of Martaz, the current leader of the half-breeds if Eadmund had not suggested that the elf would be of great help in many tasks. There were other human slaves who were used to work in the fortress, like rebuilding the collapsed parts of it.   
The Captain put Faerveren on the task of carrying rocks and other supplements which other mortals couldn't do, at least not as fast and as good as Elves.  
He never said his name or anything about himself to anyone for he was afraid that they would use him as a bargain to his lord father, so the residents of Gundabad referred to him only as The Elf, including Eadmund.  
After eleven months of imprisonment, what he feared actually happened. He was discovered to be the son of an Elven lord and so they moved him to Darktower, the capital of the land of the Semi-Orcs in Ered Mithrin on the other side of the Grey Mountains, along with a few of the other slaves. After being defeated by the Elves in many years of futile attempts to conquer the northern lands of Mirkwood, this was a great opportunity for the Half-Breeds to make a good move.

Before he was moved though, something very dark approached the stronghold which Faerveren could not tell who or what it was. The dark creature sensed the Elf and was about to cloud his mind and throw him in the abyss of darkness when the half-breed captain came to the rescue; trembling while saying that the Elf was currently needed. The Nazgul let him go but left Faerveren with a dark mark that he never could forget.  
After the prisoners arrived at the castle, Gordo son of Dulf, the king of the half-breeds, sent a letter to Lord Hinnoron for ransom and because the young Elf could be thought dead, they sent his betrothal ring as proof.   
Just as the letter was sent, something unexpected happened which Gordo hadn't expected.   
While he was moving out of his castle to start a great war against the Elves, Faerveren attempted escape after murdering the prince of the Semi-Orcs and was successful. He found Eadmund in the stables and due to his helps whilst he was in Gundabad, he took the man with him.  
After two weeks of endless running and fighting, they finally made it to Rivendell or rather, the Elven warriors came to them in the borders of Imladris because they were under attack and the young elf had been badly injured. Lord Elrond sent one of his fastest birds to inform Lord Hinnoron of his sons escape.  
Faerveren left Rivendell with his friend after recovering from his physical injuries and returned to his homeland after a year and few months of captivity and reunited with his family and soulmate. Eadmund, having no where else to go, stayed with his newly found elf friend.   
Faerveren married Raela the following year of his return and after five years, their love together became to an end in the --. In place of his father, Faerveren and his wife had to go to honor the marriage of Prince Gareth and the Heir of the Dale kingdom to Lady Ferreira.   
The night of the wedding after the grand ceremony, someone attacked the new princess and Raela; in attempts to defend the future Queen, Raela was killed by the attacker who was discovered to be an assassin.   
Faerveren killed the assassin in his fury and sorrow but to no good for his wife was already gone. Everybody came to the decision that the assassin was there to kill the only heir of King Denham and the future Queen, even Faerveren. But the truth was, he was after the young elf. Gordo had offered a large amount of gold and his daughter for any man who killed the young elf, the murderer of his only son and the Elf who had put him to great shame.  
After the loss of his beloved wife, Faerveren chose to go on adventures far from his homeland immediately, with Eadmund following him, and thus breaking his promise to Hinnoron.  
In the mountains of Anfalas, while they had sheltered in a small cave, Faerveren heard voices of shouting. They saved a group of people who were running from a dozen Orcs.   
Faerveren & Eadmund saved their lives and then, came to the decision that they would help the pregnant lady and the ranger who's name was Brandon, reach Eivendell, Then guide the two hobbits- Samuel and Barry- back to their homeland, Tower hills; Although Faerveren was reluctant to do so.   
The baby in lady Melania's womb was non other than --, Isildur's heir. So they traveled secretly and with caution, for they were followed by Orcs.   
They crossed Farlin town after watching the sea and reached the land of Ered Nimrais in two months after crossing the dangerous White mountains; which Faerveren regretted passing, because lady Melania nearly fell off a cliff and in order to save her, Faerveren crashed against a rock and cracked his ribs.  
They rested for two days in a close by village and Faerveren had the time to somewhat heal and regain his full strength.  
They reached the Gap of Rohan and chose to rest and get supplies in Ereth Isen. It was a big town located close to the River Isen which didn't have friendly folk. They were suspicious and didn't let any race other than Men enter their village.  
The Fellowship entered with disguise but Faerveren got into a fight and was discovered to be an Elf. They were forced to change their path in order to escape the people of Ereth Isen, so instead of crossing the other side of the Misty Mountains, they headed towards Fangorn.   
They had no choice but to enter the ancient forest afterwards and were nearly killed by the angry and dark trees. They were saved by Tom Bombadil who to their luck was wandering close by. He lead them out of the ancient forest and parted from them once outside.  
They made their way to Lorien, to see the beautiful place after Faerveren described its wonders, for he himself had never traveled there. But they had stumbled into the camp of the Orcs who had Wargs, the deadly creatures. While Faerveren was away hunting with Brandon, the rest of the company came upon the beasts. Eadmund got injured trying to protect the halflings and Melania. There were four big Wargs, two of them with riders.  
Faerveren rushed to their aid and by shooting many arrows at the beasts, he gave the others a chance to get away. After killing two of them, the Wargs found themselves faced with formidable opponents, one a dangerous elf and the other an skilled man. But they still didn't have much chance, given their wounded companion and the ones who couldn't fight.   
To make matters worse, they noticed a troop of orcs closing on them fast.  
Faerveren managed to distract the beasts and lead them away, letting others run away with all haste before the Orcs could get to them.   
After a long and tiresome running over The Misty Mountains, they reached a small town close to the Last Homely House. To their surprise Melania had pain and said the baby was coming. They had to stay in Bercurry for at least a week to ensure the safety and health of the mother and the Newborn.   
On their way to Rivendell, they were attacked by a gruop of assassins while they were greeted by Imladris warriors. An arrow found its way to Melania's chest and they all could only watch as the shaft found its way to the baby's heart. The Elven warriors got rid of the assassins minus one who they took captive, while Faerveren and Bryndon did all they could to save the baby's life.  
The group entered Rivendell with their heads bowed and carrying Melania's limp body, with a dead infant in Brandons arms.   
Lord Elrond heard their story and gave the Lady what comfort he could. But no comfort could be found among them other than avenging the death of the newborn. They questioned the assassin as good as they could and after some toleration of pain, the assassin gave in. He said that there was a rich reward for the Dunadain lady and her child. After hearing Faerverens name from Eadmund, he also revealed that there was a price on the fugitive Elf's head and most assassin's of the north were after him.  
It was only then that Faerveren saw the truth behind his wife's murder. It was not the Prince that was the target of the assassination, it was him. He strode away into the peaceful woods of Imladris and broke down, blaming himself for Raela's death. Fortunately, Eadmund found him before it was too late and brought him back from fading into nothingness.  
Later on, the residents of Rivendell had a council with Lord Elrond half Elven about the matter of the assassins and the murder of the infant boy, that close to the Last Homely House.  
After lots of talk and effort that mostly Faerveren put in, they convinced lord Elrond and the other Elves to wage war against the Kingdom of the Semi-Orcs in --.   
Elrond sent letters to the close by Elven lands for aid. Among them was a special letter sent to King Thranduil of the woodland realm to notify him of their plans and ask for his help. But Mirkwood was already polluted by many creatures and darkness was spreading fast under it's leaves, so neither the king nor his special officers such as the Prince could not come. Instead, He sent Lord Hinnoron with a great number for he was closest to the battleground and was a seasoned warrior and leader.

After a week, the army was ready and assembled to march. Some elves of Mirkwood didn't believe that this war would do them any good, including Lord Hinnoron, but Faerveren convinced them that it even if their borders wouldn't be protected well with so many warriors away, it was necessary.  
The Lords Elladan and Elrohir leaded the army of Imladris, Brandon leaded an army of four hundred men from the rangers and people living in the area, and at last Lord Hinnoron and his son Faerveren leaded the greatest army of Mirkwood elves.   
They laid the plans and tactics and it was decided that half of the army of Woodland elves would march from south to Darktower with the army of men, while the other half would attack from the north with the Imladris elves.   
Lord Hinnoron had agreed to put Faerveren on command of the southern battles, with the assistance of his second commander Beldroth and Brandon the Ranger. He was aware that his son was familiar with the lands surrounding Darktower and believed in his strength.   
But as always, there were a few spies among the men and the enemy became aware of their plans so they laid a trap two leagues south of the rocky castle, aiming to encircle the elves and men in the narrow valle.   
The army leaded by Imladris Lords and Lord Hinnoron were crossing the stony bridge that Faerveren had advised them to use when a rider galloped towards the Woodland elves, claiming that the Lords son had sent him and seeked immediate aid for they were being ambushed.   
It was decided that they couldn't leave the southern army to perish, so the ones on horse rushed south for help while the others went after them slower.   
Farveren sent a rider to his father after being informed that seemed to be a trap ahead of them. There was not enough time to turn back and they had already entered the deep and dangerous valley.  
Captain Martaz leaded the army of Semi-Orcs with it's full strength and hit the Elves from all sides. Faerveren  
\-- managed to survive for almost half a day; using every possible tactic to fight and telling his army to climb the sides of the rocks to avoiding all the arrows and giant stones that the half-breeds threw at them.  
At the finall hours when Faerveren thought they were truly losing, he challenged Captain Martaz to single combat to decide the fate of the war. To his luck, the captain accepted; believing that he was going to kill the arrogant Elf and shame him in front of all around and avenge his King's son.   
As Faerveren beheaded the Captain with a mighty single stroke, the Elves and the remaining Men's glee turned to despair when the half-breeds charged towards their leader to finish them all for good.  
Help arrived right on time and upon seeing the great army descending on them from the south, the half-breeds turned tails and fled to their stronghold. They're numbers had lessond greatly, but not as much as the other army had. Two third of the army of Elves and Men were already spent and were mostly killed and wounded. From the Men remained only a hundred and some with many wounded, and the alive Elves were a little less than half the numbers they had been.  
They buried the fallen and when the stars appeared, there was a great fire burning to keep their memories.   
Faerveren waved a hand from his heart to say goodbye to the lives he had failed, his head bowed with grief and some shame.  
There was a war meeting at midnight to decide their next move, now that they had suffered a great loss and had to change tactics. Faerveren mostly kept to himself and let others share their ideas out of respect and because he had nearly lost a battle. Even though everybody knew that the other half of the army were still alive because of him.  
A head on charge towards Darktower was what most of the counselors suggested. Now that the half-breeds had fled back to their stronghold, they had few choices left; such as to besiege the castle until they gave in or the castle be penetrated.   
Faerveren doubted the outcome would be to their benefit, so he shared his idea.  
While he had visited -- city of Dale, an officer of war had told him about their newest weapons of war and how their new catapults could fire farther than the previous ones and were easier to carry.   
Faerveren suggested that they could hold the war on hold for some time so that he could persuade King Denham to join them on the war and help to conquer the capital of the Semi-orc's land with his catapults. All he needed was two weeks, he promised.   
After nearly an hour of arguments and endless talk, his idea was accepted. But his father was the one who was against it, claiming that they would just give the enemy more time to regain his strength and face them with more courage, and that catapults were the way of Men.  
Faerveren -- rode at first light to Dale and reached -- in less than two days.   
The King welcomed him back and allowed him to explain what he had come for. Upon hearing what had come to pass and what Faerverens proposed, his face became hard and unreadable. He asked for one day to think on the matter and come the morn, invited The Young Elf to break his fast with him. There he announced that his answer was no. Faerveren couldn't take it, and proclaimed the King a coward and lesser than the farmer boys who died in the hands of the Semi-Orcs and that he would not avenge the attempt on killing his son's wife and Raela who was murdered under his roof. King Denham was greatly insulted and felt rage but saw the truth in the Elve's words and calmed himself.   
In three days, an army of a thousand Men were marching west to join the war in -- , Prince Gareth leading them with Faerveren by his side.   
The two weeks that was promised had ended and the army of Elves were getting ready to move, when the news came that the army of Dale had arrived.   
The Elven Lords welcomed the army of Men and thanked Faerveren -- for what he'd done.  
They became one army, ready to march on Darktower with one purpose, to destroy the stained Kingdom of the Half-breeds.   
It was


End file.
